It's Okay
by EmilyPlattsInHerHair
Summary: "I trusted you to be there, no matter what, and you always pulled through. So why did you choose now to go back on your word...?"


**A/N: **Yahoo! So, this is my first story! Well, it's not, but it's the first one I've uploaded:') I realize it's not amazing or anything, and a lot of you will probably think it's utter garbage, but I just thought I'd give you all a taste on how I write:}  
I actually wrote this a while back, and only recently re-found it, and decided I'd redo it, 'cause to be honest. It was shit. Just saying. So Anyway, hope you enjoy it:')  
**Disclaimer: **Unfortunately, no, I don't own Soul Eater.;-; As much as I want to, it's not happening.;-;

**It's Okay  
****By.**_BecauseLifeIsBeautiful_

* * *

_"I trusted you to be there, no matter what, and you always pulled through.  
__So why did you choose now to go back on your word...?"_

* * *

'_**It's okay,**'_

His voice tickled her numbing mind.

'_**I'm right here.**'_

A strangled sound resembling a scoff escaped her lips. She could still feel the hot, wet substance that oozed through her shirt and vest. It was a cold thing, feeling her warmth seeping through her skin steadily. Try as she might, she couldn't get her hand to apply the correct amount of pressure where it was needed.

_This sucks..._ She thought icily. Her breath came in ragged pants, since the oxygen in the air just refused to enter her bloodstream to circulate round her body.

'_**You don't have to be afraid,**'_

Surprisingly, death wasn't as scary a thing as she thought it would be. She honestly thought that, if she was experiencing her final moments of life, she'd be far more terrified, yet... She wasn't. She supposed it was because she was giving back to the earth what she took. _Just part of the cycle..._ She thought, morbidly.

'_**I'll always be here.**'_

The only thing she _did_ find scary about her early departure, was that she was alone. She couldn't remember exactly what happened that lead to this undesirable turn of events. All she could remember was that she'd been food shopping, and something had jumped her.

Probably a Kishin, she concluded.

A white hot stab of pain sliced through her body, and a howl ripped from her throat. Huh. Funny. She didn't think she had enough air or energy to let out that much sound.

Black*Star would be proud.

'_**It'll be all right,**'_

Again, his voice flitted through her head. She laughed. _Yeah, like hell it'll be _'all right'_..._

Again, the pain. It felt like someone had sliced her side open, stabbed the knife back in, twisted it around for a bit, took it out, and then replaced it with a white hot poker.

She suppressed a scream.

The tears pooled from her eyes, as she was unable to hold them in.

She looked up at the sky. Clouds shrouded the black expanse, turning the sky a deep violet rather than the inky black. The moon, blood gushing from its teeth, grinned down on her. _Huh... The blood usually only appears if something bad happened..._ Her eyesight was blurred slightly from the tears that still fell from her eyes.

She wished... She wished she could see the sky. See the moon, clear, without the clouds, without the blood. She wished she could see the stars, those tiny, twinkling diamonds that hung suspended on that black, velvet background. She wished she could see the Aurora. She saw it once, when she went further North on a mission. It was beautiful...

She wished she could see the blue sky of daylight... The light purples and pinks of sunrise, and the deep yellows, oranges, reds and even the purples of sunset. She wished... Oh how she wished, she could spend just another day. Another sunrise, another sunset, just to be able to actually appreciate the ordinary things she took for granted.

She wished she could see stark white hair, and blood red eyes.

She wished she could see _him_.

'_**Don't worry.**'_

She closed her eyes. The thought depressed her. Here she was, lying on the ground, blood oozing out of her, her very life pouring away. And here he wasn't. He'd promised to always be with her. To stay by her side.

She thought he was different. Unlike other men she knew. Unlike her papa.

How stupid she felt right now.

Yet, even though she felt as if she should be scorning him, that she should, in fact, not _want_ to see him, for his incapability of being there with her when she was slowly fading away... Even though that's what she _thought_ she should feel, she couldn't help but _want_ to see him.

To _want_ to see that cocky, shark like grin if his. To _want_ to see those ruby-red eyes which people called blood eyes. To _want_ to see his brilliant white hair, a white which rivalled the snow that fell from the sky.

That was another thing she wished she could see.

Snow.

However, it was the middle of summer. Funny she felt so cold though...

Her eyesight was failing. She could no longer make out the outline of the moon. It was just a large blur in the sky now.

She was pretty sure her tasting and smelling functions had failed a while back, because she could no longer taste the blood she'd coughed up so long ago, nor smell it as it dried on her face and in the puddle on the floor.

Blackness. _This is it..._ she told herself. _I finally can't see anymore..._

Her eyes had died.

'_**There's nothing to be afraid of,**'_

She wondered why her life wasn't flashing through her mind right now. People always said when they had a near-death experience, that their life flashed before them.

Although, images of her friends, family, all the people important, and not so important in her life, did flash across her mind, even as it was slowing down.

Ah. Another thing she wished for. To see everyone, once more. Although, she guessed, she'd end up crying if she were to see them one last time.

She could no longer feel the blood that gushed through her wound, or the clothes that wrapped her body.

She couldn't feel her body anymore.

She thought she might panic, when she no longer had control over her body anymore.

So many things surprised her about death, it seemed.

It baffled her, in all honesty.

An enigma.

And yet, it seemed so obvious.

She remembered that the last thing to go was apparently your hearing. Even if she thought about it logically, she couldn't understand why it would be.

_Never mind... It doesn't really matter anymore..._She told herself.

There was a slight humming off to the right. She listened to that, unable to make out any other sound.

She can't remember how long she'd been listening to the humming. She guessed it had been a while, but she had no way of knowing.

Her mind wandered through so many things. She asked things like, '_what if I could have done that better?_' And '_what if I hadn't done that?_'

Tired, she let out one last sigh. One last word.

"Soul..."

She never realized when she couldn't hear the humming anymore.

As she slowly faded, her train of thought slowly becoming less and less complicated, his words drifted through her mind, one last time, before everything finally turned to nothing.

'_**I won't ever let you get hurt.**'_

...He lied.


End file.
